Dare to Dream
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric is feeling down about something, though Sofia can't get him to say what it is. When she starts discussing some plans she has for her future, she makes a few discoveries about her favorite sorcerer. (Sorry it's so short! lol)


Summary: Cedric is feeling down about something, though Sofia can't get him to say what it is. When she starts discussing some plans she has for her future, she makes a few discoveries about her favorite sorcerer.

A/N: …Hi, everyone! Lol. I know. It's been months since I've written anything. I actually hadn't planned on writing anything for another few weeks, but two things happened: one, I saw the preview for the new Cedric-centered episode and got excited (naturally), and two, I listened to a song called "Dare to Dream" by Laura Osnes featuring Jeremy Jordan and kept it on repeat for about two days. [Interestingly enough, Laura the one who sang "All That Matters," which inspired my story of the same name.] :D It inspired me to go ahead and put a story out there, even if it's not necessarily part of my original group of stories. Also, some stories I'd originally planned to write have been abandoned, because I feel my perspective and direction have changed; therefore, those stories no longer fit in with my writing. It happens. ;) Anyway! I guess this story can be considered an early birthday present to myself (haha); it's also a way of letting you all know I'm around but just a bit busier than normal. Hope you enjoy!

Sofia smoothed out the picnic blanket on the grass outside. She hummed a little as she layered a few pillows around the edges of the blanket before placing a tray of sweets in the center. She glanced over at Cedric, who was lounging under a tree while thumbing absent-mindedly through his spell book. She smiled. "Finding anything interesting, Mr. Cedric?" she asked playfully.

The sorcerer sighed and yawned. "I'm afraid not, Sofia," he responded tiredly. "It's pretty much all the same now—same spells, same potions, same everything… It's safe…and monotonous."

"Are you all right, Mr. Cedric?" She'd noticed a change in his demeanor the past few months. He was still teaching her magic lessons, and they still spent time together, but it almost seemed as if he'd…give up something, though she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

Meanwhile, the sorcerer knew very well what he'd given up. Choosing his friendship with Sofia over the Amulet of Avalor had been surprisingly easy…if not somewhat conflicting. It just showed he had a ways to go… "I'm fine, Sofia…" Yeah, that sounded convincing. He sighed inwardly. There was no way that reply would satisfy the girl.

The young princess eyed him curiously before smiling and moving over to sit next to him. "Mr. Cedric, do you have any dreams for yourself?"

Cedric blinked and stared at his apprentice inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"Like… When I grow up, I want to master the flying derby, be a full-fledged sorceress-slash-princess, travel to as many countries as I can, and meet as many people as possible."

He visibly shuddered at her last mentioning. "Ugh, not me. The fewer people I have to acquaint myself with, the better." He allowed a small smile to grace his face as she giggled. "Dreams, huh?" He considered her question and yawned a little before shaking his head. "Not that I can recall…" He then chuckled. "Well, actually…when I was younger, I did have one particular dream that may seem rather childish."

Sofia smiled brightly and shook her head. "A dream is a dream, Mr. Cedric. Please tell me about it."

"Oh, very well…" He realized just how little convincing he'd needed to cave in. He really was changing… "Well, when I was a boy, my sister Cordelia and I would always pretend I had a magic shop: shelves lined with potions and books, cases full of magical wands, and things of the like. It…well, it sort of became my _dream_ to actually open such a shop at some point. It would allow me to make a nice income, and I could sell things I'm well-versed in and enjoy."

The princess grinned. "Wouldn't that mean you'd have to deal with people though?"

He smirked and shrugged. "Hence why it simply remained a dream… Dreams are nice to have, but…it's important to be realistic too."

"Which is how you ended up living and working in a castle, using magic on a daily basis, and being friends with the most awesome princess in Enchancia." She smiled cutely, causing him to laugh.

"I see you're modest as always." He smiled at her. "Thanks for that, Sofia."

"For what?"

"Reminding me not to give up…and to have something to strive for."

She grinned and nudged him gently. "We make a pretty good team, don't we, Mr. Cedric?"

He chuckled. "Indeed we do, Princess. Indeed we do…"

The end

A/N: Yeeeeeah, I know it was short and really sugary. Lol. Forgive me. It's going to take some time to get back into the writing mode. Also, I probably won't return for another little while, so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this in the meantime. I'll see you all again sooner or later. :) As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews, and for your continued support! You're the best! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
